Choice (Hutori)
For the Dolgarian party of the same name, see Choice. For the Luthorian party of the same name, see Choice (Luthori). For the Kalistani party of the same name, see Choice (Kalistan). Yellow/Light Orange|Seats1 Title = House of Parliament|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Electoral Regions Held|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Cabinet Positions|Seats3 = |Website = www.choiceparty.ks|party_logo = |politics = Politics of Hutori|political parties = Political Parties of Hutori|elections = Most Recent General Election}} Choice is a political party founded in Kalistan in October 3883 by Tony Corbyn. It took its name from three other foreign existing parties, all of which are now defunct. The party doesn't necessarily fit neatly into one ideology, however its strongest ideologies consist of populism, republicanism, isolationism, moderate statism along with milder accents of liberalism and socialism. Choice is mostly identified as a big-tent or catch-all party however. In later years particularly under Patrick Dale the party brought out its more liberal side along with a more socialist platform first emphasized under Barry Farron History Choice was founded in October 3883 by Tony Corbyn and a group of other politicians. Most of Choice's politicians had never been in a political party before and were mostly new to politics altogether or ran as independents, mostly in local elections. The party took its name from several foreign political parties due to sharing many political views and the international "Choice Movement". Choice attained 46 seats in the Hutori General Election 3885, but lost 6 of those seats in the Hutori General Election 3889, soon triggering off a leadership election soon after, with Barry Farron taking over as party leader. Under Farron however, the party became part of the Cabinet of Hutori 3889 and Cabinet of Hutori 3892. In the Hutori General Election 3893 the party made massive losses, prompting Farron to immediately resign. Patrick Dale, who was the minister for Health and Social Services in the previous parliament stood unopposed for leadership of the party. Under Dale's leadership, the party underwent minor rebranding, known as the "New Choice" campaign and was highly critical of the ruling coalition, with the party branding the cabinet as far-right under the leadership of the Hutori National Party. The New Choice faze of the party emphasized the liberal aspects of the party and moved slightly away from its isolationist policies although many were still present albeit less prominent. Ideology Like its foreign counterparts, this incarnation of Choice does not follow one particular ideology. It is most notable for its isolationist views which offer a contrast with the mostly internationalist ideologies of other parties in the nation. The party mostly sees itself as a populist party with strong isolationist and republican policies also. The party also has mild accents of liberalism, socialism and libertarianism, the latter being less apparent especially due to its regulator economic stances and championing more regulations for many things, however on issues such as civil rights, the party identifies itself as somewhat libertarian. On the political spectrum, the party is essentially centralist taking views from both the left and the right. While socially the party has mostly permissive and progressive policies, on matters such as foreign affairs, large corporations and immigration, the party is seen as more restrictive. Choice like its foreign counterparts is a highly secularist party, believing that church and state belong firmly separated from each other. Choice also highly opposes religious teaching and ritual in schools. In later years especially under the New Choice phase of the party, the liberal side of the party became more noticeable, focusing on the more liberal policies Choice has to offer. Party Leaders Electoral History Parliamentary Elections